Jack Haze
Ashton Amos Hayes (born June 9, 1994), better known by his ring name, Jack Haze, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) where he performs on the Showdown brand. He is also known for his appearances on the independent circuit, specifically in West Coast Championship Alliance where he is a former tag team champion. Early life Hayes was born on June 9th, 1994 in Queens, New York, the son of Michelle and Noam Hayes. He has a younger sister named Yael. Hayes attended Santa Monica High School, where he was an amateur wrestler. Fellow professional wrestler, Zed Diamant, was also on Hayes' wrestling team. Hayes and Diamant would start their professional wrestling training together not long after meeting. Professional wrestling career Early career (2012-2015) Before graduating high school, Haze and Diamant took part in and passed a tryout camp for West Coast Championship Alliance (WCCA). On June 14 at WCCA's Hollywood is Burning event, Haze and Diamant made their debut. The two defeated the team of Zach Jordan and Liam Thomas. Afterward, they wrestled various times for the promotion, and began working together as a tag team. West Coast Championship Alliance (2015-2016) Debut (2015) Once signing contracts with WCCA, Haze and Diamant also began breaking out in singles action. In September, they both took part in the 2015 Faces of the New Americana, a tournament showcasing the promotion's newest signees. Haze would advance to the finals, only to be defeated by SOBRE2SIS. Diamant made it to the semi-finals of the tournament, where he picked up a win over Matthew Silveri, one half of the WCCA Tag Team Champions. Tag Team Champions (2016) Haze and Diamant would continue to make sporadic singles appearances throughout the month of November. At WCCA's For Honor and Glory event on December 20th, 2015, Haze and Diamant took part in a triple threat tag team match, where they were defeated by the Navarro Brothers. Frustrated by their shortcomings thus far in the company, Haze issued a challenge to the current Tag Team Champions, Matthew Silveri and Dana Arlin. Diamant claimed they were owed the opportunity since he beat Silveri at the FotNA tournament. A week later on social media, general manager Morgan Pryce would grant the match to Haze and Diamant, but only if they beat the Navarro Brothers in a number one contenders match. On January 10th, 2016, the duo defeated the Navarro Brothers, thus having their wish to face Silveri and Arlin granted. After the match, they were attacked by the Tag Team Champions, their reason being that Diamant and Haze were "nothing but glorified jobbers" and "can't compete on their level". The following week on January 17th, both teams competed in singles action. Diamant defeated Arlin, and later on, Silveri defeated Haze. At WCCA's California Love event on February 14th, Haze and Diamant defeated Silveri and Arlin to become the WCCA Tag Team Champions. Both men would continue wrestling for various promotions in the West Coast, building their popularity and honing their wrestling skills in the process. The team would return to WCCA for the Spring Awakening event on March 22nd, where they would lose the Tag Team Championships. After losing the titles, the team of Haze and Diamant ultimately broke up. In September 2016, Haze was released from his WCCA contract. Numerous independent promotions (2016-2018) After the split, Haze would then continue to compete in numerous North American promotions to improve his abilities as a singles wrestler as he "didn't think his time in WCCA was an accurate representation of what he was capable of". Honor Wrestling (2018) On March 14th, 2018, Haze announced his official signing with Honor Wrestling on his Twitter account. He made his debut on the March 21st edition of Pride Tag Team Wrestling, teaming with Eyesnsane against John Blade and Kai Kitiona. Haze and Eyesnsane would win after Haze made Blade submit with The Fourth Dimension. The following week, Haze would have his first loss in Honor, courtesy of The Blasted Monk. After that, Haze quietly disappeared from the company. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018-present) Debut; Battleground (2018) On September 23rd, it was announced that Haze signed a developmental contract with EAW to appear on its show, Battleground. His first appearance for the company came on the October 8th edition, losing a triple threat against Johnny Walker and Colton Petrov, although he was not pinned. In the following weeks he would defeat Ana Somnia but fall once again to Caden Walker. Haze would also come to team up with Noah Reigner to participate in the annual Tag Team Grand Prix tournament, dubbing themselves "Stoned Raiders". They later defeated the Big Damn Heroes (Remi Skyfire and Endeavor) in the first round on the November 12th Battleground, advancing. Due to Haze blowing smoke in Endeavor's face to help secure the victory, a rematch was held between the two men the next week. Haze submitted Endeavor in record time with The Fourth Dimension. After his match, Haze was called into GM Ian Ross' office to receive news of his early main roster call-up due to his performance. Showdown debut (2018) Haze's first appearance for Showdown would be against Drake King in a losing effort. He'd also lose to Terry Chambers the following week. On December 3rd, Haze and Noah Reigner faced the Jaded Hearts, Kassidy Heart and Sienna Jade, in the semi-finals of the Grand Prix, but ultimately loss. He would redeem himself in the coming weeks with wins over The Dragon Slayers with Johnny Walker in tag team competition and Solomon Hill and Damon Diesel in a triple threat. At the end of the year special The Palace, Haze would lost to a debuting SOSA Henderson. On January 19th, Haze lost to Diesel after distraction from Haze's old partner, Noah Reigner, made a surprise appearance on Showdown to accuse Haze of stealing his missing Cash in the Vault briefcase. Diesel rolled up Haze for the count, followed by a vicious assault at the hands of Reigner on an innocent Haze. Later on, it was revealed to be Sosa Henderson who took Reigner's case. The following week, Haze defeated TLA albeit in shady fashion: TLA's rival Lethal Consequences, who was doing guest commentary for the bout, attacked both the referee and TLA after Haze missed an Up In Smoke elbow drop and was left motionless and unaware of the situation. Haze awoke to a downed TLA and once again attempted the Up In Smoke, this time successfully, and pinned the Openweight Champion. After realizing what had happened, Haze ridiculed LC from the ring as LC made his exit. Various feuds (2019-present) Over the next couple of weeks, Haze would interact with Cody Marshall, ultimately convincing Marshall to team up with him for a chance at the Unified Tag Team Championships, but mostly so Haze could try to "enlighten" Marshall in the process. Haze and Marshall faced The Revolution, comprised of Jake Smith and Joshua Nicholls, on the February 16th episode of Showdown but lost after Haze was taken out with an illegal chair shot and Marshall was also attacked prior to being double teamed by the two. Post match, Marshall attacked Haze in a fit of anger. The next week, Haze defeated Chris Elite, TLA, and Terry Chambers to earn an EAW Championship match at Under Siege against Ahren Fournier, which was later turned into a no disqualification match. In a champions versus challengers bout, Haze along with Drake King unsuccessfully faced Malcolm Jones and Ahren Fournier in a tag team match the following Showdown, Fournier pinning King. At Under Siege, Haze ultimately lost to Fournier after receiving a curb stomp onto a pile of thumbtacks. In the following weeks, Haze would have numerous interactions with Damon Diesel, with the last being before Grand Rampage with Diesel attacking Haze after a match with Rex McAllister. On the April 27th edition of Showdown, the two faced off in a No Disqualification match where Haze was victorious. However, he was attacked after the match by Cody Marshall, setting up a feud between the two, the reasoning being their loss to The Revolution 2 months prior. Personal life Hayes currently resides in Santa Monica, California and is a fan of the Golden State Warriors and the Los Angeles Dodgers. He is of Israeli, Italian, and Greek descent. He is a major advocate of cannabis, getting the majority of his move names and ring name from the name of different strains. In March of 2014, Hayes and his then-girlfriend, a woman named Victoria, had a son named Rubin. They split later that year and Victoria won full custody of the child in court in 2015 due to Hayes' recreational use of drugs and past legal troubles. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Acid Drop (Leaping Olympic slam) ** Blue Dream (Fireman's carry knee neckbreaker) ** The Fourth Dimension (Chickenwing over the shoulder Crossface) ** Up In Smoke (Diving elbow drop) ** Interstellar Overdrive (Arm-trapped piledriver) * Signature moves ** I Am Jack's Smirking Revenge (Bridging Tiger suplex) ** Violator (Diving bicycle knee) ** The Fifth Element (Turnbuckle-hung neckbreaker) ** Mushroom Stomp (Leaping double foot stomp) ** Instant Karma! (Ripcord double knee backbreaker) ** Kali Mist (Flatliner followed by a deadlift German suplex) ** Pineapple Punch (Discus punch) ** Diffuser (Backbreaker onto the turnbuckle post) ** Multiple suplex variations ** Drop toe hold followed by a headlock ** Dragon sleeper ** Hip toss & keylock combination ** Hand stomp-feigned dropkick ** Corner high kick ** Slingshot plancha ** Scoop slam ** Running springboard crossbody ** Turnbuckle shinbreaker ** Headbutt ** Swinging half nelson choke ** Apron alley-oop Stun Gun ** Machine gun chops ** Basement dropkick ** Slingshot spear ** Armbreaker stomp ** Springboard Bulldog ** Middle rope dropkick & kip-up ** DDT ** Rolling cradle ** European uppercut ** Inverted Atomic drop ** Lariat ** Handstand knee drops on leg ** Rolling neck snap ** Camel Clutch ** Rolling wheel kick ** Abdominal stretch * Nicknames ** "Trickfinger" ** "Black Diamond" ** "Fucking Incredible" ** "Emerald Jack" ** "Master Kush" ** "Nowhere Man" ** "The Green Diamond" ** "The Iron Lung" ** "The California Dream" ** "Rollin' Stoned" ** "The Kozmic King" ** "The Psychedelic Prince" ** "Master of Reality" ** "Juicy" ** "King of Kush" ** "Sultan of Smoke" ** "The Neon Knight" ** "The Beard" ** "The West Coast Warrior" ** "Journeyman" ** "Moonchild" ** "Jack of Earth" ** "The Revelation" ** "Restorer of the World" ** "The Bob Marley of Professional Wrestling" ** "The Ghandi of Ganja" ** "Smokus Maximus" ** "Lord of the Smoke Rings" ** "Dank Sinatra" ** "The Santa Monica Sensation" ** "The Ganja God" ** "The Bong Wizard" ** "The Eternal Optimist" ** "The Hemperor" ** "The Enlightened" ** "The Psychedelic Savant" ** "Sunshine Superman" * Entrance themes ** "Dazed And Confused" by Led Zeppelin (Independent circuit, WCCA; 2015-2016) ** "California Dreamin'" by The Mama's & The Papa's (Independent circuit, WCCA; 2016-2018) ** "Revolution" by The Beatles (EAW; October 8th, 2018-April 27, 2019) ** "Cliffs of Dover" by Eric Johnson (May 4, 2019-present) Championships and accomplishments * West Coast Championship Alliance ** WCCA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zed Diamant Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2015